I love you, Kyu
by NoviCho
Summary: - [DISCONTINUE] - Akankah kekuatan dari cinta sang suami Choi Siwon mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Choi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana usaha siwon agar bisa mendapat hati istrinya itu? Temukan saja kelanjutan dari cerita ini/DLDR/Typo(s)/Wonkyu Fict/Mian aku gak bisa nepatin janji untuk tidak ngepost cerita di FFN dan akhir kata SELAMAT MEMBACA :)


Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho(i) Kyuhyun and others

Pair : Wonkyu all the ways :)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : GS for all uke dan typo(s) yang mungkin selalu bertebaran, bagi yang tidak kuat membaca fanfic ini saya persilahkan dengan sangat untuk meninggalkannya

Sumarry : Akankah kekuatan dari cinta sang suami Choi Siwon mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Choi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana usaha siwon agar bisa mendapat hati istrinya itu? Temukan saja kelanjutan dari cerita ini

"kau mau kemana,kyu?" tanya seorang namja tampan

"bukan urusanmu siwon-ssi"jawab yeoja itu dengan nada dinginnya

"tapi aku suamimu,kyu dan aku juga berhak tahu" ucap siwon

"cih, bisakah kau tidak memakai embel-embel 'suami' aku muak mendengarnya" ucap kyuhyun sarkatis tanpa memperdulikan perubahan dari wajah siwon

"aku,mohon kyu sekali ini saja hargai aku"ucap siwon lagi plus dengan tampang sedihnya

"kau,mau aku menghargaimu?"tanya kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah siwon

"ne"

"baiklah"ucap kyuhyun lagi dan mengambil gelas yang berisikan orang juice, siwon yang bingung pun ingin bertanya pada kyuhyun, namun belum sempat dia berbicara kyuhun sudah menyemburnya dengan orang juice itu

BYUR!

dan orange juice itupun tumpah ke wajah tampan siwon

"bagaimana sudahkan?"tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya

"k-kyu kenapa kau lakukan ini?"tanya siwon

"kau minta di hargai kan? ya sudah aku sudah menghargai kamu dan orang seperti kamu tidak pantas dihargai melainkan dibenci"

"tapi aku mencintaimu,kyu"

"tapi aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun kau mengadu ke appa dan umma"ucap kyuhyun dan setelah mengakhiri perkataannya kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah mewah yang ditinggalinya bersama sang suami tanpa memperdulikan tubuh siwon yang merosot ke lantai

"hikss...sampai kapanpun cinta ini tidak akan pernah mati,kyu"isak siwon

Ya, memang dulu siwon dan kyuhyun di jodohkan, siwon yang memang dari dulu mencintai kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak perjodohan ini sedangkan kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mencintai siwon pun menolak mentah-mentah, alhasil kyuhyunpun terpaksa harus menikah dengan siwon dengan ancaman akan menutup butik kepunyaannya, dan demi butik pun dia rela harus menjadi istri dari seorang choi siwon. Dan sekarang pernikahan yang sudah menginjak 1 tahun ini belum merubah perasaan kyuhyun kepada siwon padahal, siwon selalu memperhatikan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cara yang kasar.

**At Butik**

"huftt...akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari si choi brengsek itu. memangnya dia siapa harus memerintahku segala"gumam kyuhyun dengan sendirinya sambil melamunkan perbuatannya tadi terhadap sang suami

"annyeong" dan lamunan kyuhyun pun harus berhenti tatkala mendengar suara sahabatnya

"ahh...chullie eonni. masuklah"sambut kyuhyun kepada yeoja cantik yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kuliah itu

"sombong,sekali kau ya! mentang-mentang punya butik sendiri jadi tidak menghubungiku lagi"kesal heechul

"hehehe bukan begitu,eonni. tadinya memang ingin ngasih tau tapi katanya kau lagi sibuk dengan suamimu"goda kyuhyun

"yaisshh...seperti kau tidak saja"

"maksud eonni"bingung kyuhyun

"kau menikah dengan presdir tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu kan orang yang merupakan CEO dari hyundari Corp itu"

"aku,tidak merasa tuh"ucap kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"maksudmu?"tanya heechul

"eonni,meskipun aku menikah dengannya tetaplah aku tidak pernah cinta dengannya dia nya aja yang dengan tampang bodohnya itu mau menikahiku yang sudah sangat jelas aku tidak mencintainya"ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar

"lalu,kalau kau tidak mencintainya kenapa malah menyetujuinya?"tanya heechul yang seakan penasaran dengan jawaban kyuhyun

"aku diancam sama appa, kalau aku tidak mau menikah dengannya butikku ini akan ditutup. aishh, pakai pelet pa sih dia jadi sampai harus mengancam putrinya sendiri"

"mungkin dia ingin terbaik untukmu,kyu. kalau aku jadi kau aku akan menerima dengan senang hati"

"kalau,begitu kau saja yang menikah dengannya"

"sayangnya,aku sudah menikah babykyu"

"aisshh"

"kyu, kalau aku saranin setidaknya kamu bisa menghormatinya sebagai suamimu,bagaimanapun juga dia suamimu meskipun kau tidak mencintainya"ucah heechul bijak

"tapi,eonni pasti perlahan-lahan cinta akan muncul juga kan?"

"itu masalahmu,kyu. Kalau memang takdir berkehendak kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku juga dulu di jodohkan sama hannie dan asal kamu tau aku juga tidak mencintainya,tapi seiring perjalanan waktu cinta tumbuh di antara kami"

"aisshh...sudahlah eonnie, kalau eonni kesini hanya ingin menasehatiku lebih baik eonni pergi"usir kyuhyun yang tampaknya mulai kesal karena dia merasa heechul lebih mendukung siwon daripada dirinya

"k-kyu,buk-"

Ddrrtt dddrtt

Perktaan heechul pun terpotong tatkala smartphone nya berbunyi dan terpampang lah "_china pabbo is calling"_

"yeobseyo"

"..."

"ah, ne aku akan segera kesana"

"..."

"nado saranghae,hannie"

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang suami heechul mulai beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya bersama kyuhyun, namun sebelum dirinya menncapai pintu heechul pun membalikkan badannya

"kyu,jangan pernah kau sia-sia kan sesuatu yang berharga itu. Ingatlah ucapanku ini sebelumn kau menyesal" dan heechul pun langsung keluar dari butik itu

"apa maksudnya"gumam kyuhyun dengan sendirinya

**At Hyundai Corp**

"wonnie"ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik meski usia nya sudah tidak muda lagi yang ternyata adalah eomma cho

"eomma"kejut siwon pasalnya baru pertama kali ini eomma cho mendatangi nya dan ingat hanya sendiri tanpa appa cho

"aish..kenapa jadi terkejut begitu,eoh?"tanya eomma cho

"hehehe...aku hanya kaget saja eomma biasanya kan eomma kesini bersama aboeji. Tumben eomma kesini?"tanya siwon

"baiklah,eomma akan katakan. Tapi,sebelumnya apa kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan eomma duduk,eoh"kesal eomma cho yang dari tadi tidak dipersilahkan menantu tampannya ini untuk duduk padahal kaki nya sudah pegal sekali

" mian eomma"

Eomma cho pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mewah itu sambil matanya berkeliling melihat isi dari ruangan itu dan tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang di pajang di dinding, eomma cho pun langsung tersenyum miris melihat foto itu yang isinya adalah foto pernikahan kyuhyun dan siwon

"wonnie"

"ne,eomma"

"eomma,mau bertanya tentang kyuhyun"

"tentang kyuhyun?"tanya siwon balik

"ne"

"memangnya eomma mau bertanya apa?"tanya siwon lagi dan langsung menggeserkan sedikit badannya agar bisa berdekatan dengan eomma cho

"apa,kyuhyun sudah berubah?"tanya eomma cho

"belum ?"tanya siwon balik

"apa kau menyesal menikah dengan kyuhyun?"

"tentu tidak eomma, dari dulu aku sudah berangan-angan ingin menikah dengannya"

"maafkan, eomma ne yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyatukanmu dengan kyuhyun"sesal eomma cho

"jangan seperti itu eomma,kalaupun kyuhyun memang belum bisa mencintaiku aku rela eomma. Asalkan dia tetap berada di dekatku"

"eomma,janji akan membujuk kyuhyun agar dia menerimamu"

"jangan eomma kalau eomma sampai seperti itu, itu artinya dia akan semakin membenciku"ucap siwon

"tapi wonnie"

"aku,mohon eomma biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya"

"baiklah,kalau itu maumu eomma hanya bisa mendoakan kebaikan keluarga kalian"

"gomawo,eomma"ucap siwon dan langsung tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipinya yang imut

"ne. Oh, iya malam ini mampirlah kerumah kita makan malam bersama dan jangan lupa bawa kyuhyun juga"

"pasti eomma"

"eomma,pulang dulu ne"

"apa,eomma ingin aku antar?"tanya siwon

"tidak usah eomma bersama supir pribadi tadi kesini"

"baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati eomma"

Dan akhirnya perbincangan antara menantu dan mertua itu pun selesai. Eomma cho pun sudah menghilang di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu meninggalkan siwon yang langsung tersenyum miris melihat kehidupan rumah tangganya. Salahkah dia menginginkan keluarganya ini bersatu? Dan salahkah dia yang juga menginginkan kyuhyun berbalik mencintainya.

"kyu-ah aku hanya berharap kau bisa mencintaiku juga"gumam siwon dengan sendirinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi itu

Tidak terasa waktu sudah malam, sesuai janji nya dia ingin mengajak kyuhyun makan malam bersama eomma cho. Awalnya kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah namun karena siwon menyebutkan ini permintaan eomma nya sendiri mau tidak mau kyuhyun menerimanya, dan disinilah siwon menunggu kyuhyun di depan butik sambil memainkan handphone nya sendiri

"maaf menunggu lama"ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang dinginnya

"ne,tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo, kita kerumah eomma aku yakin beliau pasti sudah menunggu"

Siwon dan kyuhyunpun memasuki mobil mereka dan di dalam mobil pun juga tidak ada perbincangan dari pasangan suami istri ini, sesekali siwon menatap kearah kyuhyun sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela

"ingat,siwon-ssi kalau bukan karena kita kerumah eomma aku tidak akan pernah mau duduk di mobilmu jadi jangan harap kau senang dulu"ucap kyuhyun sakartis tanpa memandang perubahan raut wajah suaminya

NYUT!

Dada siwon seperti di hantam oleh batu keras saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan, memang apa yang diucapkan kyuhyun benar adanya kalau buka karena permintaan eomma mereka mana mungkin kyuhyun mau satu mobil dengannya, satu ranjang aja enggan apalagi satu mobil. Tapi bisakah dia menikmati moment yang sangat langka ini berdua dengan istrinya di dalam mobil tanpa harus ada embel-embel 'eomma kyuhyun'

"ne,tidak apa-apa kyu"ucap siwon dengan senyum palsunya

"baguslah, kalau kau mengerti"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai rumah yang sempat ditinggali kyuhyun itu. Mobil mereka pun memasuki pekarangan rumah yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga itu setelahnya mobil itupun berhenti dan pemiliknya pun keluar terlebih dahulu namun sebelum tangannya mencapai pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu

"tidak usah sok baik dengan cara membukakan pintu mobil ini. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin cara muka kan dengan orang tua ku"ucap kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan siwon yang hanya bisa terpaku dengan ucapan istrinya itu

"annyeong" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung menggema di rumah mewah itu

"kyuhyunnie,kau sudah datang nak?"tanya eomma cho

"ne,ini aku eomma"ucap kyuhyun, eomma cho pun langsung memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu untuk menyalurkan betapa rindunya dia

"lho,mana siwon?"tanya eomma cho yang tidak merasa akan kehadiran siwon dirumahnnya, bukankah dia meminta siwon untuk kesini bersama kyuhyun, lalu dimana siwon sekarang pikir eomma cho

"dia ada kok eomma"ketus kyuhyun

"oh, eomma kira dia tidak jadi datang"

"aisshh"

"annyeong"

"eoh,wonnie"

"aboeji,dimana eomma?"tanya siwon

"aboeji sedang pergi ke cina. Katanya perusahaan disana mengalami masalah"

"begitu"

"ayo,kita langsung ke ruang makan eomma sudah lapar sekali"

"let's go eomma"semangat kyuhyun

_Seandainya senyum ini juga kau tunjukkan untukku,kyu_ batin siwon dan langsung mengikuti dua yeoja beda usia itu

"emmm...mashita. bulgogi buatan eomma memang paling enaakk"ucap kyuhyun sambil tangannya terus mengambil daging cincang itu

" ?"tanya eomma cho

"tentu. Jika seandainya aku sering makan masakan eomma pasti aku lahap sekali"

"memangnya dirumah kau tidak makan,eoh?"tanya eomma cho

"makan,sih eomma cuman setiap kali aku ingin makan pasti selalu ku muntahkan karena namja itu yang memasak bukan eomma"

"kyu,jaga ucapanmu biar begitu dia suamimu"

"suami? Aku tidak merasa tuh"ucap kyuhyun. Sedangkan eomma cho langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kerah siwon yang dibalas senyum menenangkan

"ah,aku sudah selesai"ucap siwon

"lho,itu makanannya masih banyak wonnie. Sebaiknya di habiskan dulu"

"sudahlah,eomma jangan terlalu memaksa baguslah kalau dia pergi dari meja makan ini"

"ne,eomma lagipula aku sudah kenyang"ucap siwon dan meninggalkan ruang makan itu

"kyu-ah, jagalah ucapnmu itu biar bagaimana pun dia suamimu"

"terus apa peduliku? Lagipula aku dan dia hanya dijodohkan ingat itu eomma"

"ne,eomma tau tapi setidaknya hargailah dia"

"aishh, sudahlah bisakah eomma tidak membicarakannya terus? Aku muak mendengarnya" ucap kyuhyun dan juga meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Tersisalah eomma cho yang masih betah di ruang makan itu padahal bukan seperti ini kemauannya dia hanya ingin kyuhyun datang bersama siwon dengan senyum manis layaknya keluarga yang harmonis meskipun itu palsu

"nara-ah,kiho-ah maafkan aku yang belum bisa menepati janjimu" gumam eomma cho dengan diiringi air mata yang mengaliri pipi tirusnya

TBC

Hiyaa all salam kenal aku author baru di AFF. Sebelumnya aku memang sudah ngepost cerita aku tapi baru di FFN

Sebenarnya, ini bukan fanfic pertama ku tapi karena aku ingin mengubah suasana jadilah fanfic abal-abalan ini yang muncul. Bagaimana adakah yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya?

Bagusnya ada orang ketiga ga nih? Terus siwonnya kita buat menderita terus gak? Tapi gak adil kan kalau hanya siwon yang menderita kyuhyun juga bakalan tapi nanti ya.

_**See u at next chapter :)**_

_**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**_

_**-Novi cho**_


End file.
